Hayato Gokudera
Summary Gokudera Hayato '(獄寺 隼人, ''Gokudera Hayato) was born in Italy and is 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese, having a half-Japanese mother. His all-consuming ambition is to succeed as Tsuna's right-hand man. Power and Stats '''Tier: High 9-A | 8-C | High 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | High 7-B Name: Gokudera Hayato Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 Pre-TS, 24 Post-TS '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, , Bomb Mastery, Proficient Assassin, Summoning (Box Weapon), manipulation over Storm Flames Attack Potency: Small Building Level + (In Normal Days Saga,destroying a great deal of space) | Building Level (Compared to Chikusa And Ken) | City Block level+ | Multi City Block Level (Without Flame Arrow) | Small Town Level + (Without G's Archery,With her wounded Zakuro) | Town Level + (Uri Version X this is superior the G' Archery) | Likely City Level + (His power increased after the battle against Shimon). Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic (Can up keep with Ken and Chikusa) | Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Belphegor)| Massively Hypersonic (It was as fast as Gamma) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster Than Zakuro) | Likely Massively Hypersonic + (Superior the P.Shitt). Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Wall Level (Peak Human) | Building Level (Survive attacks of Chikusa And Ken) | Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Squalo) | Town Level (Survived the attacks of Zakuro) | City Level (Can up survive the attacks of Hibari). Stamina: Very High (Continued to fight Belphegor when severely injured) Range: 100 - 999 M. Standard Equipment: TNT, Vongola Storm Ring, Vongola Gear Intelligence: Very High inside and outside of combat. (Makes extremely complex plans on defeating opponents, is a straight A student) Weakness: Bad food. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Storm Flames are strong red Flames that are highly offensive and, with the assistance of its Disintegration characteristic, can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including other Dying Will Flames. The core of a Storm Flame is an ordinary red shade, but the inner layer is a very pale, somewhat pink-like shade of red-white and the outer edges of the Flame are deep crimson. In the manga, the outer edges of the Flames are distinctively dark. * Dynamite: Gokudera is very proficient in the use of Dynamite as a weapon which has given him the name of "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" (スモーキン・ボム 隼人, Sumōkin Bomu Hayato) in the manga and "Hurricane Bomb Hayato" in the anime. He always carries huge amounts of Dynamite on him at all times. He has gone on to develop multiple techniques that basically consist on bombarding his opponent with multiple explosives (the more the better), redirecting his projectiles to improve its accuracy and speed and sneak bombs pass the enemy defenses. * Flame Arrow: The carrier Box Weapon that is used to project & deliver the Sistema C.A.I.'s various ammunition cargo, which is a mid-long ranged shooting arm fixed onto Gokudera's hand resembling an open mouth skull acting as the cannon barrel. While another skull mounted at it's rear coupled with an ammo slot modled to it's side are used for loading/launching differently prefered bolt types be it actual bullets, storm & other dying will flames or even his own dynamite being its dispensed payload. * Sistema C.A.I.:(lit. System Change Arms Instantaneous or Instantaneous Arms Change System in Italian): A system of Box Weapons that utilize the five different Flames that flow within his body. * Skull Rings:These 4 skull-shaped Rings are core components of the Sistema C.A.I. They are Rain, Lightning, Cloud and Sun Rings. * Gatto Tempesta (Storm Cat) : Gokudera's Box Weapon is a storm cat named Uri and also a part of Sistema C.A.I. It is capable of becoming a Storm Leopard by absorbing Sun Flames. When updated to itsVongola Box Form, Uri is now capable of Cambio Forma that can change into the shape of an archery-style weapon. When released from the Gokudera's Storm Buckle, Uri gained armor on its legs and is wearing sunglasses, and is capable of merging directly with Gokudera for his Cambio Forma. * Cambio Forma: G's Archery - '''When activated, Uri combines with the Flame Arrow, creating a giant ornate bow made of bones with Storm Flames covering the drawstring and the Roman Numeral I on the front to symbolize the connection to the 1st Generation. In its Version X form the Cambio Forma has now become many straps of dynamite while forming armor on his legs and one arm, sunglasses, and a Piped-Shaped Igniter to ignite his dynamite. * '''Double Bombs: An attack used with dynamite. The user uses this technique by throwing 2 times the amount of bombs he usually throws, so he throws 16 dynamite sticks. Gokudera is a master of this attack and is able to use it easily and perfectly. * Speed Bomb: First used against Chikusa Kakimoto. He used a small Bomb, threw it up in the air, which created an explosion, and created momentum to propel him forward. * Bomb Spray: First used in the Storm Ring Battle. Gokudera throws a Mini Bomb in close proximity to his opponent. * Bomb Blitz: First used against Hibari. Gokudera moves under the opponent, putting him into a wall of Dynamite. * Rocket Bombs: Power and homing capabilities, it has mini thrusters for mobility. * Flame Missile: A missile that deals average damage on its target. * Tornado Flame Arrow: After a period of time is taken to concentrate the Storm Flames, a single, highly destructive burning arrow of bones is shot. * Gatling Arrow: An attack that fires four Storm Arrows simultaneously, it is capable of pinning an enemy to the ground and incapacitating them. * Flame Thunder: It fires a beam of Storm and Lightning Flames which is strengthened by the Solidification factor of the Lightning. * Rocket Bomb Version X: Rocket Bombs that use Storm Flames for propulsion with increased speed, power and homing capabilities. * Air Bomb: Gokudera throws this bomb beneath him to allow him to leap great distances. * Uri Bomb: Gokudera creates a Uri-shaped bomb with a fuse as its tail. Key: Kokuyo Saga | Varia Saga | Future Saga | Future Final Battle Saga | Shimon Saga | The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:KHR Category:Bombs Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters